


live

by Silver_Tarot



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, Mentions of Blood, reference to suicide, spoilers for act 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Tarot/pseuds/Silver_Tarot
Summary: “What if,” August thinks. But it’s nothing more than a thought, a dream that could never be.In which August and Hisoka switch places on that fateful day.





	live

**Author's Note:**

> Written for days 2/4/5 of A3 week. A mashup of the prompts “childhood/ past”, “swapping”, and “alternate universe”.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for Act 5.

There they stood, on the cusp of enemy territory. Sunset turned to dusk, and dusk to night, the rising moon casting shadows on their steps.

The mission was simple, perhaps a little too easy. All that was required was some copied data; nothing more, and nothing less.

August had taken the lead, running the route that had taken days to perfect. They weaved through dark corridors, silent and unseen. The only footsteps were of guards that passed by, oblivious.

The guards.

While he had met them only once as Sagittarius, their faces had been bored into his memory. They were alert, more so than usual, and December was left with a feeling in his gut as he wondered if it was too late.

——

_There was no turning back_.

They had finished copying the data, and had turned to see one of those same guards standing there, gun pointed at them.

Bullets whizzed past them as they ran, and while August took them down as they came, that gut feeling in December manifested into a full force impact, knocking the air from his lungs.

His mind became a haze, and his vision blurred as August carried him away hurriedly. Strangely, there was no pain, no feeling, just numbness as he looked down.

_Blood._

So he had been shot, it seemed.

He averted his gaze, looking up towards August. His red hair was stuck to his face, and his eyes expressed an emotion December had only seen rarely.

_Panic_.

——

The dark forest where they ran was only illuminated by the light of the moon which had loomed ominously above them, just past the trees.  
They were driven desperately to the edge, and only a single thought crossed their minds.

_No escape_.

The cold wind rustled the trees. A chill went down December’s spine as he lay against a tree, whatever warmth left in him leaking from his hands and dripping onto the ground.

_Clink_.  
A new sound echoed near him. In August’s hands, the blue vial glinted dangerously in the moonlight. The vial around his own neck seemed to grow heavier.

_Pop_.  
The familiar sweet smell grabbed his attention, forcing his eyes wide open.  
August’s hands were trembling, and the vial was close to his lips.

Past him, he could see the full moon glow brightly; watching over him, cold and beautiful. Peridots met aquamarines, and that vivid image was burned into his mind as he reached out, his hand stained scarlet.

_“...live.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m taking a lot of artistic liberties and I’m adding my own headcanons to this since we barely know anything about August or the organization Hisoka infiltrates.  
> August survives at the end, by the way.


End file.
